My Junk Is You
by St. Berry Lovers
Summary: Challenge St. Berry Lovers. Jesse volta para o colégio de Rachel, entra pro futebol, passa a ser amigo daqueles 2 rapazes brutos que batem em todos... Espera! Tem algo errado. Isso mesmo! Jesse St. James está aprontado algo. Descubra o quê... U. A. POV
1. Prólogo

_**Título:**__ My Junk Is You__  
__**Autor:**__ -ana paulito xD__  
__**Categoria:**__ U. A., Challenge, POV__  
__**Advertências:**__ Provável SMUT. Escrita com os acontecimentos até 2x03 Grilled Cheesus__  
__**Classificação:**__ NC-17__  
__**Capítulos:**__ Em andamento. Não tenho ainda um número de capítulos._

_**Completa:**__ [ ] Yes [X] No__  
__**Resumo:**__ Challenge St. Berry Lovers. _Jesse volta para o colégio de Rachel, entra pro futebol, passa a ser amigo daqueles 2 rapazes brutos que batem em todos... Espera! Tem algo errado. Isso mesmo! Jesse St. James está aprontado algo. Descubra o quê...

_**Opções de Advertências:**__ St. Berry, possível Finnchel no começo, talvez Puckleberry, U.A. 2ª temporada, até 2x03. __POV._

_**Prólogo**_

___Era um novo ano letivo e tudo parecia estar bem, na medida do possível, no McKinley High. Claro que nada era igual. Muita coisa melhorou e muita coisa piorou. Rachel e Finn finalmente estavam juntos, apesar de Finn ter se tornando quarterback de novo e Rachel estar se sentindo insegura com isso. A treinadora Sylvester estava ainda mais intragável desde a chegada da treinadora Beiste, o que faz sentido, já que o orçamento das Cheerios foi cortado por causa disso. O New Directions estava com alguns problemas, mas nada demais, além do fato de os outros membros ainda estarem meio chateados com a traição da Rachel a respeito da Sunshine e o pai de Kurt estar no hospital._

Mas nada disso é tão importante para essa história. O que importa de verdade é: 1º Finn admitiu para Quinn que ainda tinha sentimentos por ela, mas que estava com a Rachel agora; 2º Rachel não sabe disso; 3º Rachel acha que superou seus sentimentos por Jesse, mas não tem certeza, já que eles não se viram mais.

Tudo muito certo, até um novo estudante ser transferido para o McKinley por ter reprovado (inacreditavelmente) seu Senior Year no Carmel High. E a história começa no momento em que esse estudante entra na escola e se depara com alguém que não esperava vê-lo tão cedo.


	2. My Junk Is You

_[i]"In the midst of this nothing. This miss of a life. Still there's this wanting to see you go by."[/i]_

Rachel POV.

Mais um dia no McKinley. Não sei, sinceramente, se consigo agüentar meus outros dois anos aqui. Principalmente depois de todo aquele episódio envolvendo a Sunshine. As pessoas simplesmente me desgostam mais do que antes... É impressionante. Aposto que qualquer um deles teria feito a mesma coisa se fossem ameaçados como eu fui. Teria, né? Ou não? Não é possível que eu seja tão ruim quanto ele. Não. Nunca conseguiria quebrar o coração de alguém como ele fez. Afinal, visito sempre o Sr. Hummel no hospital e sempre oro por ele. Não é possível eu ser uma pessoa tão ruim assim. Se eu fosse, coisas boas não aconteceriam comigo.

E coisas boas têm acontecido. Depois de ter descoberto que a Shleby é minha mãe, eu sei do potencial que eu tenho. Não que eu tivesse dúvidas antes, mas acgora eu tenho uma certeza inabalável. Por mais que não mantenhamos tanto contato quanto eu desejaria, nos falamos de vez em quando. É bom saber que ela está tão feliz com a Beth, que aliás, ela adotou por minha causa... É... Não posso ser uma pessoa tão ruim assim. Além do que agora eu estou com o Finn. O que é ótimo. Lutei por tanto tempo para isso, que é como uma sensação de tarefa cumprida. Claro que ele ainda não é "namorado perfeito", mas acho que com muito esforço e dedicação eu consigo melhorá-lo. Espero que sim. Se bem que desde que ele voltou ao time de futebol eu que tenho feito as vontades dele. Mas acho que vai ser pro melhor, se ele achar que "me controla" talvez fique mais fácil... Afinal, já consegui até que ele prometesse que nossos filhos serão judeus! Acho que é só eu manter aquela história de sexo só aos 25... Pelo menos acho que ele não vai me pressionar tanto, não sei.

De qualquer forma, é melhor eu procurar o Mr. Schuester porque eu tenho muitas idéias a respeito das músicas para as regionais e, sinceramente, essa chance de ir pras nacionais em Nova Iorque é meio que única e a gente não pode perdê-la. Só espero que todos concordem, porque sinceramente as minhas idéias são as melhores mesmo e aí fica difícil se formos seguir as idéias dos outros e...

Com quem a treinadora Beiste está conversando? Não pode ser... O que ELE está fazendo aqui? Acho que eu estou tendo alguma alucinação...

Finn POV

O cara tem que ser MUITO cara-de-pau pra chegar em mim desse jeito e simplesmente achar que vai ser fácil assim? Sinceramente, depois do que ele fez com a Rachel tudo o que eu queria era encher aquela cara arrogante dele de porrada. E foi o que eu tentei fazer, mas infelizmente a treinadora Beiste viu e me segurou na hora. E aquela é uma mulher que não tem como se passar por cima, se você me entende. Ela é grande. Muito grande.

Aí ela resolveu que a gente tinha que ir pra sala do direto com ela pra se explicar. Se ela soubesse a situação toda de antes, acho que ela mesma teria dado uns sopapos nele, o que seria ainda melhor do que eu. Mano, ela é enorme.

- Devia saber que você me receberia dessa forma, - começou a falar daquele jeito irritante, como se só ele tivesse razão no mundo. Bem parecido com o jeito da Rachel, aliás. – Na verdade, não esperava encontrar você antes de falar com o diretor.

- Menos papo, mais velocidade. Inclusive, acho melhor que vocês dois guardem as explicações para o diretor Figgins.

Eu queria mesmo falar umas verdades _[i]praquele[/i] _panaca. Ele machucou a Rachel. Não que eu entenda o motivo de ela ficar tão chateada com uns ovos. Ela costumava levar raspadinhas na cara quase todos os dias, devia estar acostumada já. Mas talvez seja por causa do cheiro. O cheiro de raspadinha é melhor do que o de ovo, principalmente a de uva... Mas eu acho que tava pensando em outra coisa... Ah é! Na Rachel! Esse cara machucou tanto ela, que agora ela não quer mais liberar pra mim. O que é um saco. Principalmente depois de ter feito com a Santana. Fica mais difícil de me segurar. Cada vez mais tenho que pensar no carteiro, por mais que a Rachel não seja tão gostosa quanto a Santana ou a Quinn, ela continua sendo uma garota. E esse cara perturbou tanto ela, que agora ela só me deixa passar –[B]**DE LEVE**[/B] – a mão nos peitos dela e sexo, só depois dos **[b]25![/b]** Cara, eu podia matar esse palhaço.

Agora estamos na sala do diretor, Mas eu acho que ele não tá nem ligando pro que eu tenho a dizer. Pra ser sincero, parece que ele meio que estava esperando essa visita. E agora eles ficam usando um monte de palavras difíceis e eu não to entendendo direito. Nem a treinadora, pelo jeito. Ela explicou o que tinha acontecido e depois só sentou lá como se não estivesse nem aí pra nada disso. E agora o diretor tá lendo uma pasta que o engomadinho trouxe. E disse que ele já podia ir pra primeira aula que ele já estava atrasado... Peraí, isso quer dizer que ele vai estudar AQUI? Mas isso quer dizer que ele [i][b]_**reprovou?[/i][/b]**__ HAHAHAHAHAHA! _Porra! Nem eu nunca reprovei! O cérebro dele deve estar cheio demais de passos de balé e partituras... Mas, de um jeito ou de outro, ele vai estudar aqui... A Rachel vai ter um troço quando descobrir isso. E agora ele tá falando com a treinadora.

- Então, posso fazer o meu teste hoje depois da aula?

TESTE? MAS QUE TESTE? Não é [i]possível[/i] que ele vai querer entrar no time.

- Até mais, Hudson. Espero que você guarde toda essa sua fúria reprimida para os nossos adversários.

E saiu andando com a Beiste como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Eu sei que aquele sanduíche de queijo não era mágico de verdade, mas como eu queria que fosse bem por agora...

Acho melhor eu ir procurar a Rachel...

Jesse POV

Ainda não acredito que eu realmente estou fazendo isso. E pensar que eu considerava a Rachel mais [i]dramaqueen[/i] que eu. O que a gente não faz por amor? Sério? E o pior é não saber se vai funcionar.

Desde aquele plano mal-formulado que a Shelby traçou no ano passado eu meio que tenho perdido a confiança na minha capacidade. Se bem que, de um jeito ou de outro, acabou dando certo. Para o lado dela. Eu não queria machucar a Rachel, de verdade, mas infelizmente aconteceu. E sinceramente, não consigo nem pedir desculpas para ela. Estou envergonhado demais para isso e não sei se meu orgulho agüentaria. Afinal, fiz o que fiz por causa disso e não tenho muita certeza se me arrependo.

Só que me doía de verdade, todas as vezes que eu lembrava – e todas as vezes que ainda lembro – daquele rosto com aquele olhar tão traído, sabendo que era minha culpa. Tanto é que tive que usar artifícios que nunca pensaria usar. Acho que agora mais ainda não conseguiria me desculpar com ela. Agora que joguei tudo para o alto para tentar consertar as coisas, vou ter que fazer do meu jeito. Mesmo que isso signifique que eu tenha que me envolver com tipos tão degradantes quanto Azimio e aquele outro Karofsky. Fora a preocupação daquele Puck ou do Finn quererem resolver alguma coisa comigo... Talvez por isso seja melhor eu me juntar aos dois trogloditas mesmo. Não que eu não confie em mim mesmo, pelo contrário mas enquanto eles são da linha de ataque/defesa do time, eu sou simplesmente um [i]kicker[/i] ou [i]punter[/i], então...

O engraçado é que eu nunca pensei que usaria um uniforme desses novamente. Não desde que eu descobri a verdadeira estrela que eu sou. Menos ainda quando podia estar na UCLA treinando ainda mais o meu potencial. Mas eu repito: o que não se faz por amor? Só não sei bem como vai ser quando eu realmente tiver que falar com ela. Foi por pouco da última vez. Ela quase me encurralou na saída da sala do diretor Figgins. Sorte que a Beiste é uma mulher que sabe se impor.

- Então, é bom que você esteja no campo logo depois da aula, não tolero atrasos. – falava ela com aquela voz retumbante – E espero que você se saia bem, estamos realmente precisando de um [i]kicker[/i]...

Deve ter sido nesse momento que ela me viu. Ouvi aquela respiração característica. Aquela respiração que eu não ouvia há tanto tempo e que quase me fez perder a minha. Quando ouvi um barulho de cadernos caindo, resolvi olhar e lá estava ela, com aquela cara de surpresa que era uma das minhas preferidas. Depois de tanto tempo sem nem vê-la, ela estava ainda mais linda. O que me machucou um pouco, não posso negar. Será que aquele gigante desajeitado estava fazendo a minha Rachel tão feliz assim? Será que eu teria feito melhor em deixar tudo como estava?

Minhas dúvidas acabaram quando ela olhou nos meus olhos e eu vi que tudo ainda estava lá. Enterrado sob muitas camadas de sentimentos contraditórios, mas estava lá. Pedi licença à treinadora e fui para minha primeira aula, passando por muitos olhares incrédulos no caminho. Alguns inclusive ameaçadores. Vi o Finn ir até ela e abraçá-la, mas continuei em frente porque naquele momento eu sentia os olhos dela cravados em mim e eu tinha certeza que ela ia ser minha novamente e de verdade dessa vez.

Jesse st. James está de volta.

[b]N/A[/b]: Gente, ainda não decidi se a fic vai ser One Shot, ou se vai ter continuação. Sou movida a comentários, aviso.


	3. But I Haven't Found What I'm Looking For

"_I have climbed the highest mountain  
I have run through the fields  
Only to be with you  
Only to be with you _

**But I still haven't found what I'm looking for**"

**Rachel POV**

Não sei porque essas coisas acontecem justamente comigo! Isso está ficando absurdo! É como dizem por aí mesmo, acho que a tal de Lei de Murphy existe mesmo e é um fato. Impressionante mesmo... Quando você acha que tudo que existia pra magoar você já havia acontecido, mais e mais coisas acontecem. Quando vi o Jesse aqui na escola, quando percebi que ele estava nesses corredores mais uma vez, quis acreditar que ele não estava de fato aqui. Até porque não fazia sentido, ainda mais conversando com a Beiste.

Foi aí que ele olhou pra mim. Eu pensei que eu tinha esquecido. Ilusão. Nada, nada foi esquecido. Foi só ele me olhar que eu senti que tudo voltava. Todos os momentos em que estivemos juntos. O calor do abraço dele. O cheiro dele, mesmo quando ele não tinha colocado nenhum perfume. O cheiro que eu ainda sentia quando ia dormir, que parecia que estava impregnado em mim para sempre. E eu podia jurar que eu sentia aquele cheiro dali onde eu estava. Eu não estava preparada para vê-lo de novo. Ainda não tinha conseguido esquecer o que ele me fez passar. A vergonha. A dor. A vontade de morrer. E agora ele estava ali de novo. Perto demais. Longe demais.

E aí de repente ele saiu de perto. Mas tudo continuou borbulhando aqui dentro e eu senti que meus olhos enchiam de lágrimas. De tristeza, de fúria, de saudade. E senti sede. Muita sede. Fui correndo para o bebedouro largando todas as minhas coisas no corredor. Estava lá bebendo toda a água que eu conseguia quando senti uma mão no meu ombro. Praticamente morri afogada. Virei já preparada para falar muitas coisas, quando eu vi que era o Kurt.

- Rachel, tá tudo bem? – Ele me perguntou com aquela carinha de criança dele. – Era o Jesse lá, né? Sabe, aquela oferta que a gente fez de dar uma lição nele ainda vale, eu só tenho que trocar de roupa porque com esse suéter e essa legging não vai funcionar.

A oferta dele me fez rir. Nós nunca fomos muito amigos, pelo contrário, mas ele sabia ser um fofo quando queria. Antes que eu pudesse responder vi o Finn chegando meio afobado. Sem cerimônia nenhuma ele empurrou o Kurt para o lado e me abraçou. Era bom ser abraçada por ele. Claro que ele sempre foi e sempre será desajeitado, mas ele é tão grande que faz eu me sentir protegida. Era o que eu precisava naquele momento. Sei que o Finn não é perfeito. Sei que ele nunca vai ser o Jesse, mas é exatamente por isso que eu estou feliz com ele. Sei que ele nunca vai acabar comigo como o Jesse fez. Nunca vai doer tanto com o Finn como doeu com o Jesse.

- Ei, não fica assim – disse o Finn com a boca encostada na minha cabeça – Já acabou tudo com ele. Eu to aqui. Ele não vai mais te machucar, nunca mais, eu não deixo.

Como eu disse antes, ele não é perfeito. Mas são momentos como esse que fazem valer a pena estar com ele. São momentos como esse que eu sinto que ele realmente se importa comigo, não importa que ele não demonstre tanto assim. O que importa é que ele está comigo de verdade e eu tenho certeza que ele me protege.

- Obrigada – sorri pra ele enquanto me aconchegava mais no abraço e fazia o possível para não chorar. Estava cansada disso.

- Rachel, você deixou suas coisas caírem, aí a gente trouxe pra você – era a Mercedes quem falava agora. – Não deixa aquele metido do Vocal Adrenaline vir se meter com você não! E se ele vier, ele vai ter que se ver com a gente.

Isso tudo só me fez ficar mais emocionada. Quando percebi já estava chorando. Nunca imaginei que me defenderiam assim. Achei que por eu ser a mais talentosa eu só despertava inveja em todo mundo, mas acho que eles se preocupam, pelo menos um pouquinho comigo, isso fez eu me sentir tão bem. Fez eu me sentir forte para passar por cima de quem quer que fosse.

- Muito obrigada a todos vocês. De verdade. Vocês me deram força agora. Podem deixar. O Jesse é passado e o passado só te machuca se você deixar. E eu não vou mais deixar.

Aí eu fui pra aula, sem saber o que me esperava mais tarde.

**Finn POV**

Não gosto quando a Rachel fica daquele jeito. Quando ela fica triste machuca. Ela é sempre tão falante e mandona e todas essas coisas que eu sempre quero falar pra ela calar a boca. Mas quando ela pára de falar e fica com aquela carinha de cachorro pidão é tão ruim. Parece que tá me machucando também. Sério, que bom que agora tem treino com aquele Jesse problemático que deixou a minha Rachel desse jeito, vou descontar nele toda a raiva que eu estou sentindo.

Certo, tem alguma coisa errada. Como assim?

Estávamos no treino e eu estava me preparando para dar uma trombada daquelas mais feias no Jesse. Afinal, sou maior que ele, né? Além do quê, o Puck tava do meu lado. Qualquer coisa que acontecesse ele ia me apoiar. Foi muito bom a treinadora ter colocado a gente em times diferentes, assim pelo menos eu tenho uma desculpa e tudo o mais. Só que eu tenho que tentar não machucar muito o almofadinha. Não tínhamos um _kicker_ tão bom assim desde que o Kurt saiu do time. Acho que é mal desses caras ligados em musicais meio afeminados assim.

De qualquer jeito, acho que ele já estava esperando, assim como a Beiste, porque foi só eu encostar nele e ela apitou. Fora que ele não caiu como cairia se estivesse despreparado.

- Hudson! – gritou a treinadora. Muito medo nessa hora, mano. Tipo, muito mesmo. – Você está ficando maluco? Quer deixar o menino em coma? Assim ele vai sair do time e você bem sabe que ele aumenta muito nossa chance de ganhar o campeonato.

- Desculpa treinadora. Mas ele mereceu. Na verdade ele merece muito mais.

- Acho que todos esses anos de pancadas na cabeça afetaram seu raciocínio, Finn. – e ainda por cima ele ficava me provocando. Me preparei pra partir pra cima dele e ele começou a rir. – Sério que você vai partir pra cima de mim aqui? No meio de todo mundo? Qual que é o problema, Finn? Se sentindo ameaçado por mim?

Foi aí que não agüentei mais e parti pra cima dele e acertei em cheio aquela cara arrogante dele.

Só não entendi porque o Karofsky veio pra cima de mim também. Pelo menos o Puck e o Sam vieram me ajudar. E estávamos naquela bagunça quando percebemos uma montanha separando a gente. Só que não era uma montanha, porque né? Montanhas não gritam. Era a treinadora querendo saber o que tinha acontecido

Esse babaca que fez merda com a Rachel e humilhou ela pra caramba, agora bvem dar uma de gostosão aqui no McKinley? Qual é o seu problema, cara? – Isso foi o Puck.

Olha só, se a Rachel tem problemas, isso é com ela. Acho que ela simplesmente esperou demais de mim.

Você é um babaca! Sinceramente! Você veio dando uma de sensivelzinho pra cima dela só pra transar com ela e se mandar? A Rachel não é qualquer uma.

Nessa hora ele parou e me olhou com uma cara de que não tava entendendo o que eu tava falando. Foi diferente ver essa cara em outra pessoa. Geralmente eu que faço ela. E quando eu achei que tinha alguma coisa errada ele começou a rir. Não a rir igual uma pessoa normal, mas rir igual um maluco mesmo, rir de cair no chão. E eu acho que ficou todo mundo assustado, porque ninguém nem me segurava mais.

- Ah... Então é isso que você acha que aconteceu? - Ele tava tentando segurar o riso, mas não tava indo muito bem. E eu, não tava entendendo nada. Olhei pro Puck e pro Artie e eles também, nada.

- Quer dizer que você me acha tão crápula a ponto de ter terminado com a Rachel só porque a gente já tinha transado? Recomendo a vocês uma política de completa sinceridade. Não é surpresa então para mim que você me acha tão desprezível assim. Agora, se vocês se amam tanto, não entendo pra quê ter segredos, mas é só minha opinião.

E ele simplesmente saiu. Assim, sem mais nem menos. A treinadora, que até agora parecida tão sem saber o que estava acontecendo quanto eu, resolveu que ia terminar o treino por ali. Fui para o vestiário pensando nisso. Acho que vou ter que conversar com a Rachel.

**Quinn POV**

E eu que achava que tinha visto barracos suficientes na TV. NADA se compara ao que aconteceu hoje no ensaio do ND. Estava lá eu chegando na nossa sala de ensaio e abrindo a porta sem cerimônia nenhuma, como é de costume, afinal ninguém costuma fazer nada escondido lá dentro, né? Mas o que imediatamente chamou minha atenção foi que todo mundo estava encolhido num canto enquanto a Rachel tava dando piti com o Finn por algum motivo.

Como o prof. Schuester ainda não tinha chegado, achei por bem me inteirar do que estava acontecendo e perguntei o que estava acontecendo. Em alto e bom som. Na verdade, não me parecia nada demais, já que a Rachel sempre tem seus pitis, mas pelo jeito a coisa estava séria, já que todo mundo olhou pra mim como se fosse eu que estivesse fazendo alguma coisa errada.

- Você quer saber o que aconteceu Quinn? – A Rachel tava completamente exaltada, inclusive me assustou – Aposto que TODO mundo quer saber o que aconteceu, né? Pois bem! Aconteceu que eu descobri o tanto que o Finn é um mentiroso, duas caras, safado e todos esses outros adjetivos que vocês possam pensar! Como você pôde, Finn?

- Sabe, Rachel? O que acontece é que você mentiu pra mim primeiro, além de ter _me_ trocado pelo ridículo do Jesse. Você queria que eu fizesse o quê? Que eu te esperasse pra sempre?

- Não Finn. Nunca pedi pra você me esperar pra sempre. Tudo o que eu sempre pedi pra você foi sinceridade. – Juro, não estava entendendo muito bem, mas estava com pena dela. O Finn, logo ele, tinha traído ela? Depois daquilo que ele me disse? E se não tinha sido comigo, com quem foi?

- Sabe Finn. Eu menti. Menti mesmo. Porque naquela época eu ainda não tinha certeza do Jesse. E se você me pressionasse demais, eu poderia perder minha chance com ele. Eu queria que você se afastasse. Mas você, você mentiu porque você queria "me ganhar" da forma errada. E sabe, não foi a primeira vez que você mentiu pra mim. E eu não vou suportar mais esse tipo de traição. Acabou Finn.

E aí ela saiu batendo a porta, daquele jeito de sempre. Isso só me faz pensar o que ela faria se descobrisse o que ele me disse naquele dia.

**Rachel POV**

Eu não sei se algum dia eu vou conseguir parar de chorar. Acho que agora eu sinto sede por causa das lágrimas também.

Como ele pôde mentir pra mim daquele jeito? Como ele pôde me trair daquele jeito? E com certeza não se compara de forma nenhuma com o que eu fiz. Se eu contei aquilo pro Finn, foi pra ele para de pegar no meu pé, além do quê, Jesse e eu éramos namorados. Ele e a Santana eram nada!

Ele podia simplesmente ter sido sincero. Claro que eu ia achar um comportamento ridículo, mas é tipicamente masculino e, depois de um tempo, eu talvez aceitasse. Mas não assim. A gente não faz isso com quem a gente ama.

Estou cansada de ficarem mentindo pra mim. Por que os meus namorados têm essa mania? Tinha que achar alguém sincero. Alguém que não importasse o quê, me dissesse a verdade. Será que tem alguém assim aqui?

Acho que não. Acho que só vou encontrar esse alguém quando estiver na Broadway. Por quê? Por que é tão difícil? Agora eu precisava de uma mãe. De verdade. Aliás, tento ligar pra Shelby desde o momento que o Jesse apareceu aqui, mas ela não atende. Será possível que ela sabe alguma coisa sobre isso.

- Acho que você percebeu agora com quem está, né?

Achei que ia ter uma parada cardíaca quando ouvi aquela voz de novo. Mas não. Principalmente por causa do tom dele.

- Que direito você tem de vir aqui e se meter na minha vida de novo? Não estava bom o suficiente pra você estragar tudo uma vez não?

- E por que você acha que tudo tem haver com você Rachel? Não tem. Se você faz mesmo questão de saber, eu estou aqui por falta de opções, mas não é por isso que eu vou ficar calado quando seu _"namorado" _começa a falar coisas estapafúridas a meu respeito. Sinceramente, você decaiu muito se realmente esperava me substituir por aquele...

Acho que ele não esperava por aquilo. Na verdade, nem eu esperava. Não sou muito uma pessoa violenta, sempre achei que todos os conflitos devem ser resolvidos por meios mais pacíficos, mas chega uma hora que não dá mais. E, mesmo que ele estivesse cheio de hematomas e arranhões, acho que o tapa foi muito bem merecido.

- Nunca quis te substituir Jesse. Até porque substituição implica em colocar uma coisa equivalente no lugar de outra. E eu não quero nunca mais nada equivalente a você, nada que pareça você. Eu já tive o suficiente. E o pior, é que quem eu achei que seria diferente, acabou sendo do mesmo jeito, um mentiroso como você.

Não dei tempo pra ele responder e fui embora. Ainda ouvi ele me chamando, mas não voltei. Falava sério quando dizia que não queria mais nada com alguém como ele. Até porque nunca teria ninguém como ele. Ele era perfeito, até estragar tudo. Acho que é hora de procurar alguém que não seja nem remotamente perfeito. Alguém que me ajude a passar por cima disso tudo e se isso for machucar alguém (ou "alguéns"), tanto melhor. Eu preciso de...

- Rachel? Tudo certo? Todo mundo do ND tá te procurando…

Achei exatamente o que eu precisava.


	4. Contact  Touch Me

Capítulo 3 - Touch Me/Contact

**Jesse POV**

Doeu muito. Não sei do que está adiantando eu voltar aqui pra arrumar as coisas se eu continuo machucando tanto ela. Eu a amo demais e simplesmente não sei o que fazer. Eu não posso simplesmente chegar nela e contar tudo o que aconteceu, não posso. Isso envolve a Shelby e eu não sei se ela me dá permissão de falar. Ela não me atende. Acho que ela não gostou de eu ter vindo pro McKinley, nem de eu ter forjado minha reprovação. E entendo o lado dela, mas ela não entende meu lado, até porque eu não posso explicar pra ela que eu fiz a filha dela se apaixonar por mim e depois quebrei o coração dela. Isso seria horrível.

E por outro lado, eu também não posso falar pra Rachel. Não só por causa da Shelby, mas porque eu tenho vergonha do meu comportamento infantil. Eu não deveria ter me deixado levar pelo VA. Sei que foi importante desestabilizá-los, afinal a gente ganhou mesmo, mas foi completamente deselegante da minha parte e eu me envergonho muito por isso. Não tenho mais coragem de tocar nesse assunto. Porque, sinceramente, fiz papel de menino, não de homem. Não soube fincar o pé por aquilo que eu queria de verdade e me arrependo.

Vendo por esse lado, não acho que eu tenha sido muito melhor que o descerebrado gigantesco do Finn. Mas agora eu tenho que provar pra ela que eu sou o homem que ela precisa. E que é dela que eu preciso. Porque é ela que eu amo. Mas será que ela ainda me ama?

Pôxa, não sabia que ela andava tão rápido assim. Estou tentando achá-la e ainda não consegui. Ah. Ela está ali. Ia chamá-la, mas desisti. Porque ela não está sozinha. Ela está com aquele outro garoto do ND e do futebol. Qual é mesmo o nome dele? Aquele que fez Run, Joey Run com ela também... Puck, eu acho. Parece que eles estão conversando. Aliás, parece que a Rachel está chorando. Porque esses caras daqui teimam em fazer ela chorar? Sinceramente tenho que dar um jeito nisso logo...

Mas peraí, ele está abraçando a Rachel, parece que está consolando-a. Ele pelo menos não é tão troglodita quanto parece, eu acho. MAS POR QUE DIABOS A RACHEL ESTÁ **BEIJANDO** ELE? Isso não pode estar certo. Achei que ia estar mais fácil agora que ela não queria mais nada com o Finn e como se não bastasse tem outro agora?

Melhor assim, ela vai ver que quem realmente vale à pena sou eu.

**Puck POV**

O dia de hoje está cheio de coisa demais pra mim. Primeiro aquele ridículo do VA vem pra cá, pro time de futebol. Depois eu, o Finn e o garoto novo Sam (que eu acho que só se meteu na briga porque quer se enturmar com a gente) nos metemos numa briga com o Jesse, o Azimio e o Karofsky. Me diz, o que eles queriam na briga? O Jesse tá o quê, pagando eles? E se pensaria que depois disso ia acabar, mas não. Mesmo a gente cheio de hematoma o Jesse ainda consegue fazer o Finn ir brigar com a Rachel.

Só que a gente descobre que não é o Finn que tem que brigar com a Rachel, é o contrário. Sinceramente, eu não vejo nada demais do Finn ter comido a Santana. Todo mundo já fez isso um dia. O problema foi ele ter mentido pra Rachel. O cara não sabe que não se pode mentir pras mulheres, elas sempre descobrem. Por isso que eu sempre falo a verdade. A Quinn sempre soube que eu estava com ela e com a Santana e que eu sou assim. Pelo menos nenhuma das duas vem tirar satisfação comigo. O fato é que eu sou um garanhão e as mulheres sabem disso. Mas não é por isso que eu tenha que sacanear com nenhuma delas.

Tranqüilo, eles brigam daí a Rachel sai daquele jeito dela. E o quê que a gente faz? Aliás, pelo menos o que eu, a Mercedes, a Tina, o Kurt e o Artie fazemos? A gente sai pra procurar a Rachel. Por que eu saí pra procurar a Rachel? Porque ela é uma garota decente. Eu lembro quando a gente ficou juntos um tempo, ela sempre foi decente comigo e me entendeu e me ajudou. Ela é uma garota legal e, apesar de ser cheia do drama, não é legal fazer ela ficar triste o tempo todo.

Incrivelmente, fui eu quem achou ela. Na verdade, ela que praticamente trombou comigo. Parecia estar fugindo de alguma coisa.

- Rachel? Tudo certo? Todo mundo do ND tá te procurando.

E bem aí ela olha pra mim e eu vejo que ela vai começar a chorar. Porra, velho. Eu não consigo ver meninas chorando. Elas são tão frageizinhas e ficam chorando por aí? Isso me mata. Eu tive que abraçar ela. Até porque ela é tão legal de abraçar, porque ela é tão pequenininha.

- Ei Rach. Fica assim não. O Finn errou, pô. Os caras fazem isso às vezes. Na verdade, os caras são bem mongóis e erram um bocado. Mas é porque a gente não tem todo esse sentimento guardado dentro da gente e é difícil de entender porque vocês são tão sentimentalóides assim.

- Noah, por que você está aqui?

- Eu estudo aqui, Rachel. – Que pergunta mais sem sentido a dela. Aí quando ela rolou os olhos pra mim (típico) eu percebi que não era disso que ela tinha falado. – Ah, aqui procurando você? Não sei. Acho que eu não gosto de ver você mal. Você é uma garota legal. Além de cantar bem e ser gostosa. Mas principalmente legal. Você é bem metida o tempo todo, mas acho que é o seu jeito de ser. Mas você se importa com as pessoas e você se importou comigo. Acho que era o mínimo eu me importar com você de volta.

E quando eu digo que vale a pena ser sincero com as garotas é porque vale. Saca só, eu não tava usando nenhum dos meus movimentos, sabe? Minhas falas pra pegar as minas? Pois é. Eu simplesmente estava sendo sincero com ela. E aí adivinha o que ela faz? Ela me beija. Não um beijo no rosto. Não um ploc. Um beijo, beijo de verdade. Acho que depois da mentirada do Finn ela precisava de sinceridade.

E assim, o Finn é meu amigo e tudo mais. Mas a Rachel é gostosa, mano. E não é como se eu estivesse traindo ele, igual foi com a Quinn. Eles terminaram, né? Então, eu beijei ela de volta e a gente ficou se pegando um bocado ali. Que aliás não era um bom lugar pra isso, já que era no meio do corredor.

Acho que ela percebeu isso também, porque ela parou o beijo. Agora, o que ela disse depois eu não esperava de jeito nenhum.

- Eu quero que você me encontre na minha casa daqui a duas horas. – E saiu, do jeito que ela sempre sai dos lugares.

E eu fiquei lá. Parado. Será que ela queria fazer um projeto musical pra se vingar do Finn? Não sei, mas acho que a vingança sim, mas não tenho tanta certeza quanto ao projeto musical.

A verdade é que eu fui pra casa e passei muito tempo pensando nisso. Será que valia a pena ir pra lá? Será que o que eu estava fazendo era certo?

**Rachel POV**

Na hora que eu vi o Noah, já estava decidida a tentar com ele. Sinceramente, ele é o oposto total do Jesse. Ele é o cara malvado da escola. E eu me sinto atraída por esse jeito de mau dele. Fato. Mas aí ele veio e me abraçou. Sério. Não esperava esse gesto fofo da parte dele, mas foi legal. Foi tipo uma coisa de amigo mesmo, mas eu não sabia que ele seria capaz de um gesto desse. E aí eu comecei a pensar se ele era realmente o malvado que eu estava precisando.

- Noah, por que você está aqui? – perguntei, só para ter certeza de que ele era quem eu estava procurando.

- Eu estudo aqui, Rachel. – Que respostinha mais absurda. Típica, na realidade. E aí ele complementou. – Ah, aqui procurando você? Não sei. Acho que eu não gosto de ver você mal. Você é uma garota legal. Além de cantar bem e ser gostosa. Mas principalmente legal. Você é bem metida o tempo todo, mas acho que é o seu jeito de ser. Mas você se importa com as pessoas e você se importou comigo. Acho que era o mínimo eu me importar com você de volta.

Percebi que ele não era o cara malvado que eu estava procurando. Melhor, ele era o cara sincero que eu tinha procurado sem sucesso no Jesse e no Finn. Claro, que ele não era o cara mais fiel nem nada disso, mas pelo menos eu sabia que ele não mentiria pra mim. Pro mal e pro bem.

Acho que ele ficou bem surpreso quando eu o beijei. Não tão surpreso que não me beijasse de volta, afinal ele é o garanhão da escola por um motivo. E enquanto o beijava e sentia aquelas sensações libidinosas que só um cara experiente sabe provocar, eu pensava no melhor jeito de mostrar tanto para o Jesse quanto para o Finn que eu não queria mais nada com caras iguais a eles. E de repente me atingiu e eu parei o beijo.

Não sei se foi minha melhor idéia, mas ei, sempre fui impulsiva para alcançar meus objetivos e não ia parar agora. Custe o que custar.

- Eu quero que você me encontre na minha casa daqui a duas horas. – Pelo menos eu sei que eu vou estar com alguém que sabe como fazer as coisas.

**N/A:** Gente, as cenas agora não são exatamente pudicas e eu escrevi sob dois pontos de vista diferentes, então se vocês não se sentem bem lendo cenas explícitas, até o próximo capítulo. Senão, be my guest!

"_Hot-hot-hot-sweat-sweet_

_Wet-wet-wet-red-heat _

_Hot-hot-hot-sweat-sweet_

_Wet-wet-wet-red-heat_

_Please don't stop please_

_Please don't stop stop_

_Stop stop stop don't_

_Please please please please_

_Hot-hot-hot-sweat-sweet_

_Wet-wet-wet-red-heat_

_Sticky-licky-trickle-tickle_

_Steamy-creamy-stroking-soaking"_

Eu não sabia se ele realmente viria. Acho que a espera é a pior parte. Lá estava eu de novo no meu banheiro com a mesma camisola decidindo o que aconteceria. Tinha mandado um SMS pra ele falando que ele podia subir direto, mas ainda não estava preparada quando ouvi a porta do meu quarto fechar e a voz dele me chamando.

Mesmo assim saí e acho que ele não tinha certeza sobre o que aconteceria aqui, pelo olhar surpreso dele. Depois ele sorriu e eu sorri de volta.

- Oi Noah. Fico feliz que você tenha realmente vindo. – Suponho que eu tenha corado loucamente nessa hora, mas mesmo assim fui até ele e dei um selinho.

- Também fico feliz de ter vindo, mas você tem certeza do que você quer? Rach, eu não sou o Finn ou o Jesse. Eu não sou um cara de uma mulher só. E eu não sou cavalheiro o suficiente pra parar uma vez que eu tenha começado.

Acho que isso foi o que mais me decidiu. Ele era sincero até no momento em que eu estava praticamente me jogando em cima dele. E foi o que eu fiz.

Não é que eu não soubesse o que eu estava fazendo. Claro que eu nunca tinha feito coisa demais, mas eu já tinha lido várias histórias. Mas eu, por exemplo, nunca peguei em um pênis na vida. Ai meu Deus, eu nunca nem vi um de verdade. Talvez tenha visto de um dos meus pais quando era criança, mas eu não lembro, né?

De qualquer forma ele começou a me beijar de um jeito mais profundo e mais excitante. Sinceramente, acho que escolhi o cara certo pra minha primeira vez. Ele me pegou no colo e me colocou na cama devagar. Olhou pra mim bem nos meus olhos de verdade.

- Rach, é sua última chance. Daqui pra frente eu não vou mais parar. - Ele estava sendo inclusive cavalheiresco e qualquer dúvida que eu tinha morreu ali. Eu tinha me guardado tanto tempo pra caras que eu achava que me amavam e eram sinceros comigo e nada disso valeu a pena. Agora era a hora.

- Não vou me arrepender Noah.

A partir daí não houve mais pausas para conversas. A partir dali tudo ficou frenético e eu não sei direito ainda como tudo aconteceu. Sei que senti uma mão dele nos meus seios e a outra por baixo da camisola. Ele realmente não perdia tempo, mas era bom. Era muito bom. Era muito mais do que eu tinha feito com qualquer um, mas estava valendo à pena.

Não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu tinha urgência em sentir a pele dele, então comecei a tirar a camisa que ele vestia. Sério, nunca tinha reparado, mas ele tem um corpo fantástico. E eu senti necessidade de beijá-lo inteiro e foi o que eu fiz. Não tinha preocupações de ele me achar meio safada. Ele era quem ele era. Foi diferente quando cheguei ao mamilo dele e senti o gelado do metal junto ao calor da pele. E pelos sons que ele fazia, parecia que ele estava gostando também.

Mas a minha jornada pelo corpo dele não durou muito, mal eu chegava ao abdômen ele me forçou contra a cama e tirou minha camisola. Nessa hora eu não tinha mais resistência. Foi a hora que eu percebi que eu realmente deixaria ele fazer o que quisesse, sem me preocupar com nada. Em vez de tirar somente a camisola, ele tirou também me sutiã e minha calcinha numa velocidade inimaginável. E quando eu senti a boca dele nos meus seios eu perdi a razão. Nunca imaginei que seria tão bom assim.

Sem vergonha nenhuma ele colocou a mão na minha parte mais íntima, tocando meu clitóris como quem sabe exatamente o que está fazendo. Eu me senti molhada, encharcada na mão dele, mas ainda tive forças pra dizer pra ele que eu era virgem.

- Não se preocupa. Eu vou devagar.

E me beijou novamente de um jeito que eu nunca imaginaria ser beijada. Daí pra frente não sei o que aconteceu, porque eu nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer na vida. Percebi que ele colocava o dedo com cuidado para não me machucar, enquanto continuava chupando meus mamilos e estimulando meu clitóris. E ele ficou nesse exercício durante um bom tempo, até eu não saber mais quem eu era.

Ele parou só um instante para tirar a calça e colocar a camisinha, pelo menos ele era responsável. Mas só nesse instante meu corpo já doía pela presença dele, pelo calor dele. Ele perguntou se eu estava pronta. Não sei o que respondi, mas suponho que tenha sido afirmativo. Porque senti uma coisa bem maior que o dedo entrando em mim e assustei.

- Relaxa, senão vai doer mais. Vou colocar de uma vez para doer tudo de uma vez. Você vai ver que é melhor, assim que passar. – Ele sussurrava meio rouco no meu ouvido e eu tentei relaxar.

Doeu. Muito. E eu queria que tudo acabasse naquele instante. Mas ele me segurou com força e me fez ficar quieta até meus músculos se acostumarem com aquela presença estranha dentro de mim.

Até eu sentir que melhorava e ficava bom. Só que não bom o suficiente. Me surpreendi puxando-o mais para perto de mim, querendo que ele se movimenta-se. E foi o botão de partida. Uma vez que ele começou, ele não parou mais. Começou devagar e eu me ouvi pedindo por mais, até que ele aumentou a velocidade e a força e eu senti que morria de prazer. Lembro vagamente dele me avisando que ia chegar lá, mas não consegui responder nada. Tudo que eu sentia eram minhas mãos nas costas dele e as mãos dele nas minhas nádegas. Até que eu senti-o pulsando dentro de mim e percebi que tinha acabado.

A única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça, é que eu deveria ter feito isso antes.

"_Touch me-just like that.  
And that-oh, yeah-now, that's heaven.  
Now, that I like.  
God that's so nice.  
Now lower down, where the figs lie..."_

**Puck POV**

Ainda não tinha cem por cento de certeza que eu deveria estar lá quando entrei no quatro dela. Sério. Aliás, principalmente depois que entrei no quarto dela. Ela não estava lá dentro, mas a atmosfera me deixou mal. Saca? Um monte de bichinhos de pelúcia e coisas cor-de-rosa... Ela era uma menina romântica que merecia uma primeira vez romântica. E eu não ia dar romance pra ela. Ia dar prazer inimaginável, mas romance não.

- Rachel? – Será que ela estava tendo dúvidas? Deveria.

Mas aí ela saiu do banheiro. Assim, sempre achei a Rachel gostosa. Principalmente com aquela roupa dela de Britney. E não sei por que fiquei tão excitado de ter visto ela daquela forma. Não tinha nada demais. Aliás, era uma camisola até bem comportada. Mas alguma coisa deu em mim e posso afirmar que foram poucas vezes que eu fiquei com tanta vontade de uma garota igual eu estava com vontade dela agora.

- Oi Noah. Fico feliz que você tenha realmente vindo. – E ela corou quando veio me beijar. Novamente a culpa caía em cima de mim.

- Também fico feliz de ter vindo, mas você tem certeza do que você quer? Rach, eu não sou o Finn ou o Jesse. Eu não sou um cara de uma mulher só. E eu não sou cavalheiro o suficiente pra parar uma vez que eu tenha começado.

Acho que isso simplesmente teve o efeito oposto já que ela se jogou em mim sem cerimônia nenhuma e devo dizer que em primeiro lugar eu sou homem. Então não fiz mais nada para evitar e comecei a fazer o que eu sabia fazer de melhor.

As coisas foram esquentando e resolvi que ficar em pé não era confortável. Peguei ela no colo e deitei-a na cama, ficava mais fácil de continuar daquele jeito. Só que a merda é que na mesinha de cabeceira dela tinha mais um desses bichinhos fofinhos segurando um coração. Fala sério? Aquilo me desconcentrou por completo.

- Rach, é sua última chance. Daqui pra frente eu não vou mais parar. - Eu estava falando sério. No meio do processo é quase como se eu perdesse a consciência. É instintivo.

- Não vou me arrepender Noah. – Porra. E ainda tinha isso. Ela era a única que me chamava de Noah. Pode até parecer que não, mas isso me excitou cada vez mais. Voltei a beijá-la e coloquei a mão no peito dela. Pelo que o Finn tinha me dito, ela não deixava ele fazer nem isso. Mas achei que ela deixaria que eu fizesse e não estava enganado. Na verdade, ela pareceu até gostar bastante, então senti que podia colocar a mão por baixo da camisola dela também.

Não sei se alguém já tinha tocado nela desse jeito, mas parecia que não. Tentei ir beijando o pescoço dela, mas ela não deixou e resolveu ir tirando a minha camisa e ir beijando meu pescoço e depois meu peito. Já tirei a virgindade de muitas garotas. Muitas mesmo. Mas o apetite da Rachel só se comparava ao da Santana ou daquelas coroas que eu pegava de vez em quando. A garota era esfomeada. Quando ela chegou no meu mamilo eu gemi. Sério, a garota sabia o que estava fazendo. E continuava descendo e só ia ficando melhor. Só que eu acho que se ela descesse mais, ela não saberia o que fazer. Achei melhor poupá-la de um boquete na primeira vez e resolvi que era hora de entrar em ação.

Tirei a roupa dela toda logo de uma vez. Até porque ia ser difícil de agüentar muito e eu teria de ir devagar com ela. Comecei chupando os peitos dela que não eram tão grandes, mas eram uma delícia. Sabia que não ia poder meter nela de uma vez então coloquei a minha mão nela devagar, mexendo no clitóris dela primeiro. Ela ficou molhada muito rápido e eu achei que podia ir colocando o dedo devagar. Antes que eu pudesse fazer isso realmente eu a ouvi gemendo.

- Noah, não esquece que eu sou virgem. – Deixei claro pra ela que eu ia devagar. Não tenho como imaginar como era difícil a primeira vez das mulheres, por isso sempre fui muito cuidadoso. Fui colocando o dedo devagar, tentando abrir espaço e deixar ela mais molhada ao mesmo tempo. Sem pressa continuei fazendo isso, porque não seria bom se ela parasse no meio porque estava sentindo dor demais.

Quando achei que ela já estava lubrificada o suficiente, resolvi que era a hora. Tirei o resto da minha roupa e coloquei uma camisinha. Claro que ela não ia engravidar mesmo que eu não tivesse colocado, porque eu fiz a vasectomia. Mas ela podia não saber. E fora que eu sou rodado demais. Talvez tenha alguma coisa que possa passar pra ela. Achei melhor prevenir.

Ela estava se contorcendo na cama, acho que ela estava com muita vontade mesmo. Mas me senti obrigado a perguntar se ela estava pronta. Meu amigo, ela gemeu de um jeito que não tinha como entender errado. Então eu fui colocando bem devagar e ela enrijeceu. Deve ter doído. Não que eu seja extremamente ultra-mega bem-dotado, mas era bem maior que o meu dedo.

- Relaxa, senão vai doer mais. Vou colocar de uma vez para doer tudo de uma vez. Você vai ver que é melhor, assim que passar. – Acho que eu não conseguia nem falar direito mais. Era um verdadeiro esforço me segurar tanto assim. Mas se eu tinha feito direito com as outras, tinha que fazer direito com ela.

Percebi que não estava mais doendo quando ela colocou a mão na minha bunda e começou a me puxar. Aí o animal que vive em mim se mostrou e eu segurei ela e mandei ver. Lembro vagamente dela gemendo e fincando as unhas nas minhas costas, pedindo mais. Continuei o movimento cada vez mais forte e mais rápido até sentir que eu estava quase lá e acho que avisei pra ela, não lembro. Até que eu senti aquela sensação indescritível e gozei.

Agora que tinha acabado eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer, mas não podia simplesmente levantar e sair. Joguei a camisinha fora e voltei. Ela ainda estava lá arfando do mesmo jeito. Coloquei ela direito na cama e deitei do lado dela um pouco. Sabia que não podia dar o romance verdadeiro dela, mas não ia ser um verdadeiro crápula.

**N/A: **Já sei, já sei. Eu tinha dito que a fic era St. Berry e isso é Puckleberry. Maaa-aaas a fic AINDA não terminou. E sim ela **É** St. Berry. Não desistam dela agora, ok?


	5. Love

**Capítulo 4 - Love**

**Rachel POV**

Não esperava esse comportamento dele. Na verdade, acho inclusive que ele está cochilando. Mas ele foi tão doce e respeitoso como se ele tivesse voltado a ser o Noah, não mais o _badboy_, o _Puckossauro_. Difícil virar pra ficar de frente para ele, pelo menos ele não acordou. Não sei se ele ia gostar que eu ficasse aqui observando-o enquanto ele dorme. Engraçado. Achei que no momento em que a gente terminasse ele ia vestir as roupas e ir embora sem olhar para trás. Incrivelmente, ele deitou do meu lado na cama, me abraçou e dormiu. Talvez tenha sido cansativo para ele se segurar tanto. Ele foi tão doce. Olhando para ele dormindo aqui do meu lado eu penso no motivo de não termos dado certo. Seria tão bom se pudéssemos ajeitar as coisas. Às vezes eu acho que ele é o tipo de homem que eu quero do meu lado. Ele é sempre sincero comigo e eu tenho certeza que ele se importa comigo, caso contrário não teria sido tão gentil comigo hoje.

E enquanto todos esses pensamentos passavam pela minha cabeça, ele acordou e me olhou meio assustado. Sorri e aí ele sorriu de volta e me apertou mais no abraço.

- Quer dizer que a sua loucura também se estende a ficar olhando caras gostosões dormindo? - Ele disse com aquele sorriso sarcástico dele.

- Obrigada, Noah. - Foi tudo o que eu consegui falar.

Sabe, tudo ainda estava muito confuso na minha cabeça. Não me arrependo agora e acho que nunca vou me arrepender de ter perdido minha virgindade com ele. Acho que foi a melhor escolha que eu podia ter feito numa situação dessas. Só que olhando nos olhos dele naquele momento eu percebi que tudo o que eu mais queria é que desse certo entre nós. Só que eu também percebi que não funcionaria nunca. E se antes ele já tinha me olhado estranho por eu ter agradecido, ele ficou decididamente preocupado quando eu comecei a chorar.

- Rach! O quê que está acontecendo? Você tá machucada? Eu te machuquei? Mas você disse que eu podia continuar...

Tive que beijá-lo para que ele calasse a boca. Quando nos separamos ele ainda me olhava com aquela cara assustada. Tentei enxugar minhas lágrimas e conversar com ele.

- Não Noah, você não me machucou. Na verdade, você foi fantástico. Você foi doce e paciente e gentil e eu não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter tomado essa decisão. É só que - e aí as lágrimas começaram a correr de novo e ele me apertou - que eu queria tanto que pudesse funcionar pra gente sabe? Porque você é de verdade. Você é desse jeito e pronto. Você não finge. Com você, ou a gente ama ou odeia. E eu gosto disso em você, de verdade, mas...

- Mas a gente nunca daria certo juntos. - Ele me respondeu com um sorriso triste que só me fez chorar mais. - Rach, não chora. Sério, não consigo te ver chorando.

Já estava de olhos fechados nessa hora, tentando segurar minhas lágrimas e senti a mão dele no meu rosto, secando-o.

- Sabe, queria que desse certo também, de verdade. Você é uma garota fantástica Rach. - Sacudi minha cabeça. - Não, Rach, é sério. Olha pra mim. Você é linda e sabe ir atrás do que quer, mesmo assim não deixa quem importa para você de lado. Além de ser uma cantora do caralho. E eu queria mesmo ser o cara certo para você. Mas eu não sou. Você é mais do que eu poderia ter e se eu dissesse qualquer coisa diferente disso, eu estaria mentindo e faria você sofrer. E você não merece sofrer, Rach. Você merece mais.

- Ai Noah! – Abracei-o envolvendo minhas mãos no pescoço dele. - Sempre soube que tinha muito mais em você do que o Puck. - Soltei o pescoço dele para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. - Lembra aquela época que estivemos juntos? Eu te disse isso várias vezes. Na verdade, acho até que tenha sido uma boa influência para você.

- Você foi. Aliás, você continua sendo, só que eu não vou ficar te falando isso, senão sua cabeça vai inchar tanto que não vai nem passar na porta. - A risada que eu dei foi mais forte que eu. - Viu? E ainda por cima sabe que eu estou certo. - E aí ele me beijou inesperadamente. E eu correspondi.

- Ei Berry. Lembra quando eu disse que não poderíamos ser amigos, quando a gente terminou? Então, acho que a gente pode deixar isso pra lá... O que você acha?

- Quer dizer que o super malvadão do McKinley quer ser amigo da garota mais _loser_ de toda a escola? - E foi minha vez de sorrir atravessado.

- Não. Quer dizer que o Noah quer ser amigo da Rachel. Claro, desde que certos benefícios estejam incluídos no acordo.

- Você quer o quê? Me subornar pra ser sua amiga? - E logo agora que ele estava indo tão bem – Desculpa, mas não vou fazer nenhum dever seu e...

A pegada que ele deu na minha bunda foi completamente inesperada e... gostosa.

- Não Berry, outro tipo de benefícios.

E o brilho no olhar dele era inconfundível. Isso e o volume que eu comecei a sentir embaixo do lençol. Não sei o que me deu, mas já que a primeira vez tinha sido tão boa, porque a segunda não seria melhor?

- Bem, desde que você esteja preparado.

E o sorriso que ele me deu naquele momento acendeu as faíscas que estavam faltando.

- O _Puckossauro_ nunca é pego desprevenido.

_FUCKYEAHSTPUCKLEBERRY_

**Sue POV**

Essas crianças do Glee Club ficam a cada dia que se passa mais libertinas. Aliás, o próprio Figgins me enoja. Ele deveria ser o tipo de pessoa que cede completamente a chantagens. Mas não importa o quanto eu apronte para ele e o chantageie ele sempre encontra um jeito de fazer com que tudo o que eu faço signifique nada.

Ele só não me perturba mais que o Schuester, que não consegue nem controlar todos esses perdedores que ele tem nesse _clubinho_.

E agora aquele garoto que tem o cabelo quase tão engordurado quanto o do Schuester fica zanzando pela escola como se fosse o dono do lugar. Na verdade, tenho medo do que a presença dele pode causar nessa escola. Já vi que terei que ficar de olho e procurar mais alguma coisa que eu possa usar contra alguém aqui dentro.

Vou ter que conversar com a Santana... Aliás, ela está bem ali, mas parece não estar me ouvindo. Vou tirar mais ainda o tempo dela de bronzeamento artificial e quero ver ela não me responder quando estiver com a pele parecendo uma cobra descamada.

Não acredito que eu realmente terei que me deslocar até onde essa folgada está. Como que ela tem a coragem de me ignorar assim? Não é possível que ela não me responde porque ela está muito ocupada babando pelo Puckermann.

Aliás, ele já está abraçando outra menina? Depois quando eu falo da libertinagem... Mas espera aí, aquela é a Berry...

Acho que o acerto de contas começa agora.

_FUCKYEAHSTPUCKLEBERRY_

**Finn POV**

Passei a noite toda pensando na Rachel e em como ela exagerou na reação dela de ontem. Sinceramente? Não é como se eu tivesse traído. Foi pior do que o que eu fiz com a Quinn e ela está super de boa comigo. Inclusive ela quer voltar.

Tudo isso me faz pensar se a Rachel não faz drama demais em cima das coisas. Sério. Tudo pra ela é oito ou oitenta e isso me cansa. Eu gosto muito dela. Mentira. Eu amo a Rachel, mas às vezes fica difícil de lidar com essa personalidade cansativa dela.

Não é como se eu estivesse 100% certo, mas eu não estou tão errado assim. Liguei várias vezes para o celular dela ontem à noite e ela não me atendeu nenhuma. E hoje ela simplesmente fingiu que eu não existia quando eu encontrei ela no armário dela mais cedo.

Ela estava conversando com o St. Jerk. Conversando não, acho que ela estava ignorando ele. Aí quando ele saiu de perto - eu não podia correr mais nenhum risco com ele, estava com medo de ser expulso do time, de novo - eu fui tentar falar com ela.

- Oi babe. A gente pode conversar?

Ela nem falou nada. Me olhou com muita raiva e saiu. Achei melhor tentar falar com ela no ensaio de hoje à tarde.

E agora estou aqui me preparando para ir pra lá e pensar no que falar pra ela.

- Ei. Varapau. - Levei um susto com a voz da treinadora Sylvester.

- Pois não, treinadora?

- Só queria te avisar que essa moda viking é muito século XII e não combina com você. Sabe, todo esse papo de chifre na cabeça e tudo mais. Você é alto demais e tem pêlo de menos.

- Do que a Sra. está falando?

_FUCKYEAHSTPUCKLEBERRY_

_"To really love a woman_

_To understand her - you gotta know it deep inside_

_Hear every thought - see every dream_

_N' give her wings - when she wants to fly_

_Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms_

_You know you really love a woman"_

**Mercedes POV**

Já está ficando chato esse papo de o Finn entrar na sala como se quisesse matar alguém. Tão chato quanto a Rachel saindo batendo o pé. Mentira. O Finn está mais chato. Como se já não bastasse ontem ter vindo com todo aquele papo pra cima da Rach, hoje veio todo emputecido de novo.

Claro que todos nós achamos estranho o Puck e a Rach de conversinha. Porque obviamente a Rachel não terminaria com o Finn em um dia e no outro já estaria nos braços do Puck. Quer dizer, eu acho.

De qualquer forma, estávamos (Kurt, Mike, Tina, Quinn e eu) todos na moita tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Aí me entra a Britt e a Satan. Parecia que a Britt tava consolando a Satan por alguma razão, o que me fez achar que talvez Puckleberry tivesse voltado. Mas aí a Santana disse qualquer coisa tipo: "não sabia que você preferis mãos masculinas, Puckermann, mas pra isso não seria melhor pelo menos um homem de verdade?"

- Do que é que você está falando, Santana? - Isso foi Puck. Só que antes que ele pudesse responder o Finn chegou parecendo um maluco e empurrou ele da cadeira.

Na mesma hora o Puck levantou todo "qualé-o-teu-problema-mermão" empurrando o Finn de volta.

- Como é que você tem a cara de pau de me furar o olho duas vezes? - Ou seja, Puckleberry era verdade novamente.

- Qual é o seu problema, Finn? O que qualquer pessoa faz ou não faz comigo já não te diz o menor respeito. Você perdeu qualquer chance de se meter em qualquer parte da minha existência. - Cara, acho que nunca vi a Rachel com tanta raiva assim.

- Você fica quieta aí Rachel! Não esperava que você fosse uma dessas que não se dá ao respeito e vai abrindo as pernas pro primeiro que chegar j...

Nunca vi um soco tão bem dado quanto esse. Sério? Depois que tudo que o Finn fez a Rachel passar ele ainda vem querer dar uma de santinho? Ela nem é muito minha amiga, mas me incomodou de verdade o jeito que esses meninos vêm tratando ela. Pelo menos o Puck teve a boa vontade de defendê-la.

Antes que o Finn pudesse revidar, os meninos pularam para separar.

- Me deixa quebrar esse idiota! Como que vocês podem me segurar? Esse cara precisa de uma surra.

- Não Finn. Ele não precisa de surra nenhuma. - Levei um susto quando o Kurt levantou do meu lado e começou a falar. - O que ele fez ou deixou de fazer com a Rachel realmente não te diz mais respeito. Acho que ela deixou bem claro ontem que não quer ter mais nada haver com você.

- Ela simplesmente nem me deu tempo de falar nada e já se jogou em cima dele.

O Puck tentou pular pra cima do Finn de novo, mas o Mike não deixou.

- Escuta aqui seu debilóide. - O Puck estava praticamente espumando de ódio. - Você não tem bolas o suficiente pra falar NADA a respeito dela. Você tem mais é que ficar calado. Você não soube tratar ela bem e agora vem querer dar pitaco em qualquer coisa?

- E desde quando você sabe como tratar uma mulher, Puck? Você é um galinha sem medida.

- É, eu sou. Mas eu **nunca** escondi isso de ninguém Finn. Eu sou sincero com meus sentimentos e eles condizem com as minhas ações. E se...

A Rachel colocou a mão no ombro do Puck e ele parou assustado. A expressão da Rachel era puro ódio. Os olhos dela desprendiam um calor que poderia derreter rocha.

- Escuta aqui Finn. Não quero mais você abrindo a sua boca para falar a respeito de mim. Aliás, não quero que você fale nem comigo, nem para me pedir desculpas. Até porque eu te agradeço de certa forma. Você me fez ver que eu não preciso de você. Eu não preciso de um estepe Finn e isso foi tudo o que você foi. Um estepe que nem se comparava à qualidade do.. da minha primeira opção. Você nunca soube me ouvir, você nunca se importou com quem eu era de verdade, tudo o que você queria era alguém que te idolatrasse. E muito obrigada por me mostrar que eu não sou assim.

E desse jeito ela saiu. E essa foi uma saída triunfal. O Finn ficou meio de boca aberta ainda e o Puck se soltou do Mike e estava saindo quando eu falei pra ele não ir atrás da Rachel, que o Kurt, a Tina e eu íamos.

- Não é atrás _dela_ que eu vou. - E saiu de um jeito teatral não muito característico dele.


	6. She Loves You

**Capítulo 5 – She Loves You**

**Jesse POV**

Eu meio que estava sem saber o que fazer hoje mais cedo. Passei a noite em claro pensando se isso tudo ia funcionar mesmo. Será que simplesmente não era melhor chegar nela e simplesmente contar tudo ? Bem, sem dúvida, seria mais fácil. Mas não melhor. Não seria eu. Eu não me humilho. Eu sou Jesse St. James e se eu consegui Rachel Berry uma vez, eu conseguiria de novo.

Sei que ninguém naquela escola sequer se compara a mim. Mas a Rachel me troucou pelo Finn quando eu fui embora e aquele garoto certamente está em um nível assombrosamente mais baixo que qualquer outro. O que me leva a crer que ela não está bem. Sendo assim, o que impediria que ela começasse a querer me trocar pelo Puck ?

Decerto que ele não é tão bom quanto eu, mas ele pelo menos não é tão hipócrita quanto o Hudson. Acho que é difícil para assumir até para mim mesmo, mas eu tenho medo de nada disso funcionar. Se não funcionar, eu estou perdido. Eu desisti de tudo pra fazer isso aqui dar certo, não tenho mais o que fazer se a Rachel não me aceitar. Sinceramente ? Meu mundo vai acabar.

Engraçado que eu sempre reclamei dos dramas que ela fazia e aqui estou eu fazendo a mesma coisa. Mas não tem pra onde correr. O nosso amor é melodramático. É teatral e único. Eu sei disso. Agora eu sei disso. Percebi que nenhum título nacional vai me dar a mesma felicidade que o título que eu tive aqui no McKinley antes, o de namorado da Rachel Berry.

Assim que cheguei ao colégio hoje pela manhã, ela foi a primeira pessoa que eu vi. E doeu. Ela estava tão linda. Ela sempre foi linda, na verdade. Mas hoje tinha alguma coisa diferente. Ela estava feliz. Estranho, já que ontem teve todo aquele estresse com o babaca do – espero eu – ex-namorado dela.

Cheguei perto e tentei conversar com ela.

- Rachel. – Ela olhou pra mim e ficou vermelha. Quem sabe ela estivesse pensando em mim? Isso me animou. – E aí? Terminou enfim com aquele cara que não servia para você? Está voltando ao seu senso?

- Isso não te diz respeito. – Ela falou numa voz dura que eu não conhecia. – Nada sobre mim te diz respeito mais. Agora se você puder me dar licença, tenho aulas para assistir, para ter certeza que eu não tenha que voltar para uma escola onde eu não sou querida por **ninguém**.

Fiquei olhando ela ir embora sem poder fazer nada. Não sei por que, mas aquilo me machucou tanto. Doeu de verdade. Não esperava essa frieza da parte dela. Eu queria que ela brigasse, gritasse, fizesse um drama, porque aí eu saberia que ela ainda era a _minha_ Rachel... Essa Rachel de agora? Eu não conheço.

Passei o dia pensando nisso. Não prestei atenção em nenhuma aula, até porque eu nunca precisei prestar. Me formei com médias altas e sempre fui um excelente aluno. E agora estou preso aqui.

O que eu podia fazer pra ela perceber que não tem outro que não eu? Eu não quero que ela sofra mais do que ela já sofreu. Não quero que ela passe pelo o que eu passei para saber que era só ela que eu queria.

- Hey, St. James. – Estava saindo da sala quando o Azimio me chamou.

Não era como se eu não soubesse o que ele queria. O pagamento. Eu disse que se eles ficassem do meu lado durante o período das aulas e dos treinos eles seriam recompensados. Claro que eles só veriam o prêmio depois que provassem que eu podia contar com eles. O que fizeram.

Pra mim não era nenhuma dificuldade dar um carro pra cada. Tudo o que eu tive que fazer foi vender a minha Rover do Vocal Adrenaline e consegui comprar dois carros num estado condizente com os futuros donos. Não queria mais nada que me lembrasse do meu antigo clube.

- Azimio. Karofsky. – acenei para eles – Os documentos e as chaves estão no armário do vestiário, vamos lá, eu entrego para vocês.

Eles eram estranhos. Bem aquele estereótipo de atleta grandalhão e brutamontes do ensino médio. Mesmo assim. Eram estereotipados demais. Pareciam aqueles caras que fingem ser homofóbicos simplesmente por não estarem certos da sua própria sexualidade. Mas tanto faz, eu não tinha nada haver com isso. Só espero que eles não queiram que eu entre pro clubinho deles empurrando caras como o Kurt em armários. Não tenho nada contra eles e acho todo esse processo brutal simplesmente bárbaro e desnecessário.

Depois que eles saíram do vestiário, fiquei olhando uma foto que eu tinha guardado. Uma foto minha e dela. Será que algum dia as coisas ficariam certas de novo? Será que eu ia conseguir me livrar desse pesadelo?

- Ei, St. **Jerk**.

Primeiro pensei que fosse um dos meus dois "seguranças", aí eu registrei o apelido maldoso. Só tive tempo de guardar a foto novamente antes de me virar e me deparar com um punho vindo na minha direção.

Dor.

É. Acho que o meu pesadelo ainda está longe do fim.

_FUCKYEAHSTPUCKLEBERRY_

"_You think you lost your love,_

_Well, I saw her yesterday._

_It's you she's thinking of_

_She loves you_

_And you know that can't be bad._

_Yes, she loves you_

_And you know you should be glad. " _

**Puck POV**

Alguma coisa dentro de mim estalou enquanto a Rachel discutia com o Finn. Eu percebi de repente que por mais que eu quisesse transformar a cara dele em uma pasta irreconhecível isso não ia trazer nada de positivo pra ela.

Só que eu não fazia idéia de onde aquele polha podia estar. Se fosse como na época que ele esteve aqui antes, ele provavelmente estaria na biblioteca ou no auditório ou na sala do coral. Só que ele conhece a Rachel e acho que ele não se meteria em nenhum lugar onde ela pudesse estar. No chute, acertei. Ele estava no vestiário do time. Chegando lá vi que o Azimio e o Karofsky estavam saindo. Ainda ia descobrir o que estava acontecendo lá, mas agora não era o momento.

Para minha sorte, ou para a falta de sorte dele, ele estava sozinho mexendo no armário. Mas eu não sou covarde, sou homem o suficiente para não atacar pelas costas.

- Ei, St. **Jerk**. – Foi ele olhar pra mim com aquela cara de que não gostava do apelido e meu punho encostou na mandíbula dele, enquanto eu segurava a camisa com a outra mão.

Fazia muito tempo que eu queria dar essa surra nele. Só não fiz isso antes porque a Rachel não quis. Mas agora nem ela me faria parar. E ele sabia que estava errado e que merecia aquilo, tanto que nem quis revidar. Quando eu consegui descontar toda a raiva que eu estava sentindo dele, do Finn e de toda essa situação de merda, eu soltei a camisa dele e ele escorregou para o chão. Pelo menos não estava desmaiado, afinal ele ia ter que ouvir tudo o que eu ia falar pra ele.

- Queria saber por que você que está me batendo e não o contrário Puckerman. – ele disse cuspindo o sangue que tinha ficado na boca – Eu vi você beijando a Rachel ontem, se alguém tinha que tirar satisfações era eu.

Aquilo me enfureceu e eu quase voltei a bater nele, só não fiz isso porque eu precisava que ele ouvisse o que eu tinha a dizer.

- Agora presta atenção, seu canalha. – Ele estava me olhando meio assustado, mas não com raiva. Quer dizer, com um pouco de raiva, mas não a raiva capaz de fazer com que ele viesse pra cima de mim. E parecia sei lá, envergonhado talvez? Não importa. – Eu vou falar e você vai ouvir. E eu não quero ouvir um "ah" da sua parte, a não ser que você esteja querendo ficar inconsciente. Não? – Ele ficou quieto. – Ótimo. Você simplesmente não tem absolutamente **nada** haver com o que aconteceu ou deixou de acontecer entre a Rach e eu, você abriu mão desse direito quando quebrou aquele ovo na testa dela. – Ele se encolheu como se aquela lembrança machucasse, o que só provou meu ponto. Respirei fundo e sentei no banco de frente para ele.

- Você foi um filho-da-puta e merecia muito mais que essa surra e eu acho que você sabe. A única coisa que me consola é que a Rachel vai acabar com você até que vocês voltem

- Do que você está falando Puckerman? Eu e a Rachel? O que faz você pensar que eu quero ela de volta? – Ele era um bom ator, isso eu admitia. Mas uma vez que a Rachel passa pela sua vida, ela não é apagada dessa forma e eu podia ver isso escondido nos olhos e na expressão dele.

- Você não me engana. Por que outro motivo você estaria nessa escola repleta de _Lima losers_ em vez de estar na sua Universidade cheia de frutinhas? Você quer a Rachel de volta. E quem não ia querer?

Ele ficou me olhando como se não esperasse que eu dissesse uma coisa assim nem em mil anos.

- A verdade é que eu não tenho amigos, não tenho ninguém que se importe comigo de verdade. Desde que meu pai foi embora de casa, minha mãe teve que se preocupar em sustentar minha irmã e eu e não pôde se preocupar mais tanto comigo. Então por muito tempo eu não soube o que era se sentir querido. Eu não terminei de falar, é bom você ficar quieto se não quiser apanhar mais. – Estava sendo muito difícil falar dessas coisas pra alguém, mas ele precisava saber que eu falava sério. – O que acontece é que a Rach se preocupa comigo, de verdade. E quando nós ficamos juntos bem antes de você, eu não consegui lidar com isso, eu ainda achava que a Q era o que eu queria. Agora eu sei que não é. Aliás, pode ficar calmo, eu sei que não é a Rachel também. A Rach agora pra mim é como a minha irmãzinha que eu sempre tive que proteger. Eu vou protegê-la enquanto eu puder. E eu quero o melhor pra ela. E por mais que me machuque dizer isso, por enquanto o melhor pra ela é você. Então eu vou te ajudar a conquistá-la novamente. E você fica me devendo essa. Pra sempre. E se você fizer qualquer coisa que a machuque, eu vou quebrar _seus_ ovos na _sua_ cabeça, estamos entendidos?

Foi aí que ele perdeu toda a pose arrogante. Pareceu triste e cansado, como se estivesse fazendo o caminho que os hebreus fizeram voltando do Egito.

- Agradeço muito a sua "ajuda", mas simplesmente não vai adiantar. – falou ele com um sorriso triste que me fez quase esquecer a raiva que eu estava sentindo. – A Rachel me despreza. Ela foi procurar conforto com você, um brutamontes que tem todo o jeito de um marginal. Por que você acha que eu quis entrar pro time de futebol? Talvez se ela achasse que eu tinha mudado completamente ela fosse me querer de volta, mas acho que não.

E ali eu podia ver o que a Rachel tinha causado nele. Ele era um cara arrogante cheio de si e metido, depois dela ele virou um cara inseguro e triste. Ele precisava dela do mesmo tanto que ela precisava dele.

- Sabe, você não estava aqui depois. Você não sabe como ela ficou. Ela ficou arrasada. E quando você voltou, ela ficou do mesmo jeito. A verdade é que ela ainda te ama. E eu acho que ela vai continuar te amando. E vocês precisam resolver logo isso, a Rachel é uma pessoa boa demais pra ficar se sentindo assim.

- Então você realmente acha que pode me ajudar?

- Se eu acho? Cara, quando eu me proponho a fazer alguma coisa é porque eu não tenho dúvidas. Tô tendo esse papo de bichice com você aqui, mas continuo sendo o mesmo Puckerone de sempre. Eu sei do que eu estou falando. Só que você tem que dar um tempo pra ela primeiro. De qualquer forma, eu vou continuar com ela. Assim fica mais fácil de ela ver as diferenças entre nós dois e perceber o que todo mundo já sabe.

Claro que eu ia ajudá-lo a conquistar a Rachel de volta. Por ela. Por mim, ele podia definhar de tristeza e morrer se ficasse tudo bem com ela. Mas não ia.

E aí se formou a parceria mais inusitada. Puckerone e St. _Fruity_.

A sorte está lançada.

**N/A:** Okay, só um adendo... A cena do Puck esmurrando o Jesse era pra ser uma coisa mais ou menos baseada num episódio que eu vi de _The Walking Dead_, o link vai estar no perfil, pelo menos na minha cabeça. Com a diferença que o Jesse não vai estar caído no chão e que eles estão num vestiário...


End file.
